


Taking Control

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Murphamy Kinkmeme, Top!Murphy, bottom!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: Prompt fill for the Murphamy Kinkmeme. This prompt is almost 3 years old, lmao. (RIP)Murphy Tops/First Time – In which it's always been the other way around but Murphy needs to get some control back & Bellamy's willing to let him.Murphy can’t seem to be in control of anything, so he takes to starting fights again, like he used to, to regain that control. Bellamy doesn’t approve and finds an alternate solution. One that doesn’t end with Murphy’s nose being broken for the third time in less than a week.





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> So, this kinkmeme is almost 3 years old, but I wasn't active in the fandom while it was going, so since I was given a link to it, I decided to fill some of the unfilled prompts (in case anyone still cares). I also hope that by doing this, maybe the kinkmeme will come back to life, lmao. Probs not, but, hey, worth a shot. Esp since the The 100 kinkmeme was full of pedophilia and rape prompts and the mod(s) refused to ban prompts with Madi (bc they didn't want to 'police the fandom' bc saying 'don't be a pedophile' apparently is the same as kinkshaming, I hate this fandom with a fiery passion most days) and I'm not abt that shit. So, here I am, filling prompts for a dead meme bc I was disappointed that I couldn't (morally) fill any of the prompts for the most recent one.  
> There's at least 2 others that I plan on filling, possibly 3. Probably 3. Yeah, okay, 3. I just convinced myself. Go me. So, if you care, look for those. (Touch Avoidant!Murphy, Teacher/Student (probs no smut, tho, idk yet, but a lot of teasing), and Accidental Voyeurism are the ones I'm filling, in case anyone wanted to know so they can like, decide if they give a fuck.)

After Polis, things should have been easier for them. All of them. Alie was gone and Murphy was safe now. And he had Bellamy back. Things should have been easier. Except they weren’t. The world was ending – when wasn’t it? – and Murphy was still struggling to breathe air. The nightmares – night terrors, really – and the fear that surrounded him every day, threatening to drown him even though he hadn’t been anywhere near the ocean since he left the Lighthouse, it was all too much, and Murphy couldn’t focus. Couldn’t right himself with the world.

He was struggling to survive, to find some control over not only himself but the world around him. He needed some control, so he didn’t feel like he was losing his grip on his sanity, it was already so fragile that anything could destroy it. But there was nothing he could control.

He was told when to eat, where he was going to be working – Abby had demanded he be placed in medical with her and Clarke – and when he was allowed outside the walls of the camp.

The camp was beginning to feel a lot like the SkyBox and all Murphy wanted to do was escape. To run and never look back. Maybe he could find some control out in the wilderness. But he couldn’t leave Bellamy. He wasn’t going to leave him, not again. Bellamy was the only thing he really cared about in the world, other than Emori, but his relationship with her had been rocky ever since he’d gotten Bellamy back and well, he’d had to pick one and she still thought he’d picked wrong. He didn’t agree.

So, he found control where he could. In the biting insults he used to stir up trouble. In the soft rush of air that left his lungs as someone’s fist collided with his face. In the pain that blossomed across his knuckles when he fought back. In the bruises that littered his skin and the taste of blood and dirt on his tongue as he picked himself up to go back to his and Bellamy’s shared tent. It wasn’t a lot of control, but it was control. He rarely won the fights he got into, but it wasn’t about winning, it was about starting them, it was about needing the pain of someone’s fist breaking your nose even though it still hadn’t healed from the last time. He lost himself in the fighting, it was the only time he really felt like himself, like he could survive. He needed it, but that didn’t make it any easier to explain to Bellamy why he was picking fights again. But, he tried, and he’d thought Bellamy had accepted it. He hadn’t said anything more, he’d just nodded and walked away, so Murphy assumed Bellamy wasn’t going to stop him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Still, he needed the fights. So, he kept getting into them, and Bellamy kept patching him up. It was like that almost every night.

Tonight was no different. Or, it shouldn’t have been. He should have gotten the shit kicked out of him by the guys he was insulting, that’s what should have happened. But it didn’t.

Instead, he felt Bellamy’s hand wrap around his upper arm and drag him away from the fight, his grip too tight for Murphy to break free. He didn’t let him go until they were outside their tent. Then he stood in front of Murphy, blocking his escape. His only choices were to stand there and take whatever lecture Bellamy was about to give him or head into the tent, which wouldn’t actually get him away from Bellamy.

“What?” Murphy spat, glaring at Bellamy, angry he’d stopped him. They’d talked about this, Bellamy knew why he needed the fights. He’d thought he understood.

“Get in the tent,” Bellamy demanded softly. His tone was gentle but it left no room to argue or disobey, so Murphy did as he was told.

He ducked into the tent, Bellamy following after him. The flap fell closed and Bellamy turned on the lantern by their bed.

Murphy watched him, arms crossed and defensive. He didn’t know what Bellamy’s problem was, but it didn’t matter. All Murphy cared about was the fact that Bellamy had taken away his only way of having any control over anything. Whatever Bellamy had to say, it had better be good.

Bellamy looked at him for a long moment and Murphy fought the urge to turn away, duck his head and apologize for whatever he’d done, but Bellamy didn’t really look angry, not like he did when Murphy actually fucked up.

Finally, unnerved by the silence, Murphy snapped, “What? What do you want, Bellamy? What the fuck did I do this time?”

Bellamy shook his head. “Nothing. Calm down.” He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Murphy’s arm, trying to soothe whatever had made Murphy so angry, so hostile. That’s all he’d been lately, and while Bellamy hadn’t really understood what Murphy had said when he’d explained it to him, he thought he’d found a solution.

“Don’t fucking-” Murphy jerked away from his touch, still pissed off. If Bellamy hadn’t intervened, he’d be feeling much better by now. Sure, he’d be bleeding and in pain, but he’d have been in control. “Why’d you get involved, anyway? It was none of your business.”

“It is my business when you start fights and get yourself all fucked up every goddamn night,” Bellamy snapped back. Then, letting out a soft sigh, he lowered his voice, “I know why you do it, but you don’t have to, okay?”

“Oh, yeah? What else am I going to do? Would you rather I pull a Spacewalker and go postal on some Grounder village? Tell me, what do you suggest I do?” Murphy sneered.

“I’ve got an idea. It might not work, but it’s worth a try,” Bellamy told him, stepping closer. “You’ve just got to trust me. Do you trust me, Murphy?”

Murphy wanted to say no. He wanted to storm out of the tent and go back to the fire so he could continue picking a fight with somebody, anybody, but he couldn’t. “I trust you.”

If Bellamy had an idea, he’d try it, if only because he knew Bellamy was just trying to help and he wasn’t about to hurt him by refusing that help. They were well past that by now.

“Good.” Bellamy smiled and reached out for Murphy again, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him against himself. “You want control, right? Then it’s yours. Whatever you want, baby, you’re in charge.”

Murphy frowned, confused. That wasn’t how they usually did things. Bellamy was always in charge, and it was the one time Murphy didn’t really mind giving up control. But, he couldn’t say he’d never fantasized about having Bellamy underneath him, begging and moaning and- “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Murphy nodded. He liked the idea and was willing to give it a try. Why not? The worst that could happen was he had one of his fantasies filled and decided he didn’t like it as much as he thought he would. He doubted that would be the case, though, because the thought of having Bellamy at his mercy was already causing his dick to stir in his pants.

Murphy uncrossed his arms and brought them up to Bellamy’s neck, placing one hand on his cheek and gently pulling his head closer so Murphy could press their lips together. It wasn’t soft, they were never soft, not unless one of them was hurt or when they’d just woken up, but not right now, not like this. Murphy nipped at Bellamy’s bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. Bellamy parted his lips for him and gave in, letting Murphy explore his mouth as Bellamy slid his hands under Murphy’s shirt so he could run his hands up his sides and across his skin.

The kiss lasted until Murphy pulled away and made to take off Bellamy’s shirt. “Off,” he instructed.

Bellamy chuckled quietly and stripped himself of his shirt while Murphy did the same.

“Pants, too,” Murphy told him, his hands already pulling down his own zipper. There was no point in wasting time. When Bellamy was underneath him, that’s when he’d take his time taking Bellamy apart, just like Bellamy liked to do to him, but right now, all he wanted was more of Bellamy. To be able to touch more of him, and he couldn’t very well do that if Bellamy’s clothes were in the way.

When they were both stripped down, Murphy pressed himself back up against Bellamy and pulled him into a heated kiss. Murphy shoved his tongue past Bellamy’s lips and swirled it around Bellamy’s tongue before pulling back to nip at Bellamy’s lips. He licked into Bellamy’s mouth, Bellamy moaning quietly, before breaking the kiss and beginning to trail kisses across Bellamy’s jaw and down his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Bellamy’s hand came up to tangle in Murphy’s hair while his other one gripped Murphy’s hip as he ground their hips together, drawing a groan from the younger boy.

Murphy’s hand slipped between them, finding Bellamy’s growing erection and taking it into his hand. He stroked him lightly, teasing him as Bellamy bucked into his hand, searching for more. Murphy tightened his grip and kept up his pace until Bellamy was hard and leaking, his moans going straight to Murphy’s cock. He loved it when Bellamy let go and didn’t try to be quiet, nothing turned Murphy on more than knowing Bellamy liked what he was doing.

“Murphy,” Bellamy breathed, stifling another moan. “Murphy, please.”

Murphy laughed quietly and pulled back. “Are you actually begging?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Bellamy huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I am an ass, though,” Murphy snarked. “Besides, what if I want you to beg?”

“Then I will throw you down on the bed and ride you, regardless of who’s supposed to be in control,” Bellamy said, punctuating his sentence with a rough grab of Murphy’s ass.

“I don’t think you will, though,” Murphy hummed, brushing his lips against Bellamy’s shoulder as he let go of his cock. “I think you’ll let me do whatever I want tonight, won’t you?”

Bellamy groaned but said nothing, not wanting to encourage Murphy’s sadism more than he absolutely had to.

“Thought so,” Murphy purred before going back to pressing kisses against the base of Bellamy’s neck.

He wrapped his arms around him, letting his fingers trace the muscles of Bellamy’s back, and began to gently guide him backwards until they reached the mass of furs and blankets that served as their bed.

“Lay down,” Murphy instructed, turning away to grab for the bottle of oil they used.

With it in hand he returned to the bed and settled himself between Bellamy’s thighs. He ran his hands down Bellamy’s chest, marveling at the freckles and scars that adorned it. He’d never say it out loud, but he was pretty sure Bellamy was the most beautiful thing on Earth, glowing forests be damned.

“Would you just hurry up?” Bellamy asked harshly. “Just get on with it, already.”

“Hm, I didn’t know you liked bottoming that much,” Murphy said, smirking down at him.

Bellamy bit his lip, going from confident to nervous in seconds. He shrugged weakly but chose to say nothing.

Murphy didn’t need him to say anything, though, he knew that look well. He was pretty sure it was the look he’d given Bellamy the first time they’d done this. “You’ve never done it before, have you?”

Bellamy looked away from Murphy, not wanting him to see him anything less than confident. “No. But I’d really like it if you just got to it.”

“Shh,” Murphy soothed. Bellamy wasn’t rushing him because he was desperate, though they may have played a part, but because he was nervous. Murphy could handle that. “I’ll be careful, okay? Just relax, Bell, I’m not going to hurt you.”

He knew from experience that with enough prep it wouldn’t hurt much at all. Bellamy had been patient with him his first time, so he’d be just as careful and slow with him now.

Murphy leaned over him so he could press kisses to his chest, asking between them, “Are you sure you’re ready? If you need more time to relax, I can-”

“No!” Bellamy shook his head. “No, I’m good, just please, I- fuck, I want to feel you inside me, alright? I want to, so please, just hurry.”

Murphy smiled down at him and kissed his chest one last time before settling back into place between Bellamy’s legs and reaching for the bottle he’d dropped on the bed. He opened it and spilled some onto his fingers, coating them in it, before setting it aside. He looked back up at Bellamy and gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay, Bell, you’re gonna need to relax, alright? You trust me, right?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, trying to force himself to relax as much as he could. He was nervous, sure, but Murphy seemed to like it, so it couldn’t be all bad. That and the idea of having Murphy inside him made his dick ache with need. “I trust you. Just go slow, okay?”

Murphy nodded and rested a gentle hand on Bellamy’s thigh while he lowered the other between Bellamy’s legs. He gently pressed against Bellamy’s ass, drawing a quiet whimper from the man beneath him. “Calm down, Bell.”

“I am, it’s not that. I just really want you, that’s all.” He felt embarrassed to say it even though Murphy had told him a thousand variations of the same thing before. Still, he was never the vulnerable one, he was always in charge, making Murphy beg and moan and fall apart but ever since he’d decided to do this, he’d found himself growing more and more excited with each day that had passed.

Bellamy bucked down against the slight pressure and let out a breathy, “Please,” that made Murphy’s dick twitch.

“Okay, babe,” he soothed as he pushed in, Bellamy wincing at the slight burn. Murphy gave him time to adjust, only beginning to thrust his finger when Bellamy told him to.

He adjusted quickly and began to let out a few breathy moans. He tensed a little when Murphy slid in another finger, but the feeling of being filled far outweighed the pain and he found himself canting down onto Murphy’s fingers while biting his lip to keep himself quiet. It was a futile attempt, though, because he couldn’t stop the moans that forced their way past his lips as he begged, “More, fuck, more, Murphy, please.”

Murphy smirked at him and scissored his fingers. He found he really liked having Bellamy like this, desperate and needy as he fucked himself on Murphy’s fingers. Murphy loved hearing the moans he couldn’t hold back and he couldn’t wait to be buried inside him. The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, “God, Bell, you’re so hot like this. So pretty, all desperate for my cock. So needy that you can’t even keep quiet. That’s okay, babe, I wanna hear you. I wanna know how good I make you feel.”

Bellamy felt his cheeks heat up but he couldn’t stop the loud mewl that tore itself from his throat when Murphy’s fingers brushed against something inside him that had him desperately wanting more. “There, oh, God, right there, Murphy!”

Murphy grinned and angled his fingers so they’d brush against that spot each time as he stretched Bellamy, adding a third finger. He sped up his pace a little bit and Bellamy arched his back, his cock leaking onto his stomach as he let out a choked sob. “Murphy, enough. I want you, please.”

Murphy had to wonder if Bellamy’s begging was just him playing into Murphy’s need for control, if he was just acting like he wanted him that much. “Bell, are you- If you’re faking it, you don’t have to. You don’t have to beg me, okay?” He was worried that was all it was, and he didn’t want Bellamy to think he had to pretend just for him.

Bellamy shook his head, his cheeks reddening. “I’m not, I swear. I just really want you inside of me. I’ve been thinking about it for days and I- Fuck, Murphy, just fuck me already.” Bellamy didn’t want to embarrass himself any more than he already had, but he knew trying to hold back wasn’t going to work. He was never this vocal, but the feeling of having something inside him, and the feeling of not being in charge, letting go of control, it was almost too much. He never thought he’d enjoy it this much.

“Okay.” Murphy nodded and pulled his fingers away, Bellamy stifling a whine. “This is probably going to hurt a little, okay? But if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will.” The last thing he wanted was to hurt Bellamy in any way. Regardless of how he acted sometimes, he loved Bellamy, he really did, and he was going to do his best to make this as painless as he could for him, just like Bellamy had done for him.

Murphy grabbed the bottle of oil and slicked himself up, Bellamy watching him in anticipation. Murphy lined himself up and began to press in, Bellamy letting out an “Oh, fuck,” as his head dropped down onto the bed.

It stung a little bit, but Murphy had prepared him well, so it wasn’t too bad, and Bellamy was far more focused on how good it felt to have Murphy inside of him.

“Oh, God, Murphy,” Bellamy moaned. “Baby, fuck, that feels good.”

“Doesn’t hurt?” Murphy asked, his voice tinged with concern.

“A little but it feels good,” Bellamy said, fisting his hands in the blankets as Murphy bottomed out.

Murphy didn’t move, giving Bellamy as much time he needed to adjust. Instead he leaned across him to kiss his chest, bringing his hand up to tweak one of his nipples, making Bellamy stutter out a groan. “Liked that?”

Bellamy nodded, still embarrassed. He wondered how Murphy could do this so often and still be a complete fucking brat about it. But, then again, in the beginning, he’d been much more reserved, so maybe that came with practice. And Bellamy had every intention of practicing as often as Murphy was willing.

Murphy grinned at him and leaned down, taking his other nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, drawing a loud moan from Bellamy. His fingers played with the first one, tweaking it and brushing over it, leaving Bellamy to toss his head to the side and bite his lip to keep himself quiet.

When Murphy noticed, he raised his head a little bit and said, “Come on, babe, don’t do that. I wanna hear you. I wanna know you like it.”

Bellamy hesitated for a moment but then he let go of his lip and let out a whimper of need as he bucked his hips, trying to get Murphy to move.

Murphy nodded and slowly pulled out before pushing back in, Bellamy letting out a string of curses that Murphy was sure the whole camp could hear. “God, babe, you sound so pretty. We need to do this more often, I like having you be so loud and desperate.”

Bellamy nodded wildly and canted his hips down, demanding, “More,” then, remembering Murphy was in charge, he added, “Please?”

Murphy didn’t answer, instead choosing to speed up his pace a bit, not enough to be rough, but hopefully enough to please Bellamy who arched his back and brought his arms up to wrap around Murphy’s shoulders, wanting him closer.

“Murphy, Murphy. Oh, God, you feel so good,” Bellamy rambled, not able to stop himself from saying it. “Wanna do this more often. Fuck, it feels amazing. Harder, please.”

Murphy just laughed and kissed Bellamy’s neck as he thrust into him harder, setting a decent pace that had Bellamy moaning as he moved his hips to meet Murphy’s thrusts. Murphy began angling his thrusts, searching for the little bundle of nerves that would drive Bellamy crazy.

It took a few tries but eventually Bellamy let out an embarrassingly loud keen that went straight to Murphy’s dick. He angled his thrusts to hit that spot each time and soon Bellamy’s nails were digging into his back as he let out soft cries of Murphy’s name.

Murphy couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for turning the once stoic Bellamy Blake into a writhing, moaning mess. Of course, he was the only one who would ever get to see him like this, so there was no point in bragging, not that he’d ever tell anyone about their sex life, anyway. He was grateful, both for the amount of trust Bellamy had to have in him to let him do this, and for him even considering giving him another way to regain the control he needed so desperately. With everything Bellamy had done for him, there was no way he’d ever be able to repay him in his lifetime, but then again, they weren’t really the type to keep score.

It didn’t take long for Bellamy to stutter out broken half sentences that made no sense, not even to himself, but Murphy realized what he was trying to say. He reached in between them and took Bellamy’s cock into his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts, Bellamy nearly breaking from all the stimulation. He used his grip on Murphy’s shoulders to pull him down, closer to him, so he could pull him into a sloppy kiss.

There was no finesse. They were too lost to care, though, and the second the kiss broke, Bellamy moved his lips to the side of Murphy’s neck and began to suck a bruise there. Even if he wasn’t in charge currently, he still wanted all of camp to know Murphy was taken, that he was Bellamy’s. It was definitely a little possessive, but Murphy never complained. He’d actually told him a while back, when Bellamy had worried that he was being too possessive, that he liked it. Liked knowing someone cared enough to claim him as their own, to not want other people touching him. It also showed him that Bellamy wasn’t ashamed of him, and that meant a lot, considering how adamant Bellamy had been that they hide their relationship the first time around.

Murphy’s hips stuttered and his thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his own climax, Bellamy panting and repeating his name like a mantra underneath him. All it took was one particularly well aimed thrust to tip Bellamy over the edge and he came, moaning Murphy’s name. Murphy fucked him through it as his own orgasm approached. He only managed a few more thrusts before he was spilling into Bellamy with a cry of his own.

Murphy took a second to gather himself before pulling out and dropping to the bed next to Bellamy, smiling at him. They were both covered in sweat and out of breath, but they didn’t care. Bellamy immediately reached out to pull Murphy against his chest, like always. That was one thing that would never change, no matter who was in control. Bellamy had a fierce need to protect Murphy and keep him close, it was a constant need, but he especially felt it after sex. Probably a hormone thing, but Murphy never complained.

“Good?” Murphy asked after they’d come down from their high. He hoped it had been good for Bellamy, that he’d made him happy.

“Amazing,” Bellamy told him. Then, “Did it help?”

“Yeah.” Murphy nodded. It had helped. More than he’d expected it to. He felt much better than he did after fights, much more in control. He didn’t feel at all like he was drowning anymore. “Thank you.”

“So, I take it that you wanna do it again?”

“If you do.” Only if Bellamy had liked it as much as he had. He wasn’t going to ask Bellamy to suffer through anything he didn’t enjoy just for his sake.

“I do, yeah.” Bellamy smiled at him and brought his hand up to smooth the hair back from Murphy’s face. “I love you.”

“Fucking sap,” Murphy scoffed, but he was grinning back at Bellamy. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on tumblr: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)  
> If you've got a prompt (kinky or otherwise, lmao) you want filled, feel free to drop it in my askbox (anon or otherwise) and I'll get to it when I can. I'm making more time for writing lately, so hopefully it wouldn't take too long.


End file.
